The present invention relates to sports goal assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible sports goal assembly that forms a fully assembled position for use as a temporary or seasonal sports goal, and a flat, collapsed position to permit easy transfer and storage.
Collapsible sports goals are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,089 to Halter et al. (xe2x80x9cthe ""089 patentxe2x80x9d) shows a collapsible sports frame assembly with a net that is extended around the frame. The ""089 patent further shows a rectangular base frame, inverted u-shaped goal and rear frames, and interlocking detent and notch formations for releasably locking the frame in an open position. The ""089 patent also shows a ramp mounted on the base frame for guiding a ball upwardly over the front frame member of the base frame into the goal.
One drawback associated with this prior art goal frame is the obstruction of entry into the goal frame. Another drawback associated with this and other prior art collapsible goal frame assemblies is the difficulty in ensuring that the netted covering does not sag into the front goal opening thereby further obstructing entry of an object into the goal frame, and/or interfering with movement of a player positioned within the opening of the goal frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these and other drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible sports goal assembly including a base frame, a front frame, and a top frame. The base frame, the front frame, and the top frame respectively include a first leg, a second leg laterally spaced relative to the first leg and oriented approximately parallel thereto, and a third leg extending between the first and second legs. The first leg of the front frame is pivotally connected to the first leg of the base frame, and the second leg of the front frame is pivotally connected to the second leg of the base frame to thereby pivotally connect the front frame to the base frame. The first and second legs of the top frame are pivotally connected to the third leg of the front frame to thereby pivotally connect the top frame to the front frame.
The collapsible sports goal assembly of the present invention further includes at least one connecting leg assembly pivotally connected at one end to the base frame and pivotally connected at another end to either the front frame or the top frame. The connecting leg assembly includes a female leg, and a male leg slidably received within the female leg. The connecting leg assembly further includes at least one releasable locking member movable between a locked position with the locking member extending between the male and female legs and fixedly securing the male and female legs relative to each other, and an unlocked position spaced away from at least one of the male and female legs to thereby allow the male and female legs to slidably move relative to each other.
The base frame, front frame, top frame and at least one connecting leg assembly are movable between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the base frame and front frame are oriented approximately perpendicular to each other, and the top frame extends laterally and rearwardly from the front frame and is spaced above the base frame. The one connecting leg assembly extends upwardly and forwardly from the base frame and is pivotally connected to either the top frame or the front frame. The one releasable locking member is located in the locked position to thereby fixedly secure the position of the male leg relative to the respective female leg and, in turn, fixedly securing the base frame, front frame and top frame in the open position. In the closed position, the releasable locking member is located in the unlocked position, at least one of the base frame and front frame is folded onto the other, and the top frame is oriented approximately parallel to at least one of the front and base frames to thereby place the frame assembly in an approximately flat, collapsed condition.
One advantage of the present invention is that the goal assembly provides a versatile collapsible sports goal assembly with unobstructed entry into the goal. Another advantage of the present invention is that the top frame provides additional support for a netted enclosure to ensure unobstructed entry into the goal as well as provide easy access to retrieve objects that have entered the goal.
Other objects and advantages of the sports goal assembly of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.